In certain aspects, it may be practical to arrange visiting cards in the form of a block or pad from which individual visiting cards can be torn off, one at a time. This is made possible by perforating the cards. A serious drawback with blocks of visiting cards (business cards) is that a card torn from the pad will have a perforated tear edge with paper fibres visible along the full extent of the edge. This results in a visiting card of somewhat “cheap and shoddy” appearance.